2014thevoicekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blind Auditions
The first five episodes of the Voice Kids summarised to one page... Episode 1 1. 'Bella Yoseski (12, Victoria) : And I'm Telling You '''2. '''Chris Lanzon (13, New South Wales) : The A Team '''3. '''Abigail Adriano (9, New South Wales) : Empire State of Mind '''4. '''Molly Sneddon (9, New South Wales) : Am I Not Pretty Enough '''5. '''Katie & Emilie (11, Western Australia) : Radioactive '*DID NOT GET THROUGH 6. 'Jasmine Dale (10, New South Wales) : It's Oh So Quiet '''7. '''Maddison Brooke (13, Queensland) : At Last '''8. '''Robbie Anderson (13, Western Australia) : Hey Soul Sister Episode 2 '''1. '''Alexa Curtis (10, Queensland) : Girl On Fire '''2. '''Ethan Karpathy (13, Victoria) : Give Me Love '''3. '''Trinity Young (8, New South Wales) : Lovin' You '''4. '''Malia Mataele (12, New South Wales) : Stay '''5. '''Chris Watters (11, New South Wales) : More Than This '''6. '''Elina Jayamanna (8, Victoria) : Part of Your World '''7. '''Lenisa Di Clemente (11, Victoria) : A Whole New World '''8. '''Olivia Swinton (10, Victoria) : Roar '''9. '''Imogen Spendlove (13, Victoria) : Feeling Good Episode 3 '''1. '''Jamie Cumberlidge (14, Queensland) : Breakeven '''2. '''Sophie (13, New South Wales) : Counting Stars '*DID NOT GET THROUGH 3. 'Sienna Perruzza (11, Western Australia) : Wrecking Ball '''4. '''Sebastian Coe (8, Western Australia) : When I Was Your Man '''5. '''Harmony Lovegrove (13, New South Wales) : What the World Needs Now '''6. '''Anthony & Tamara (10 & 9, New South Wales) : We Go Together '''7. '''Ruhi Lavaki (11, New South Wales) : A Change is Gonna Come '''8. '''Romy (12, New South Wales) : Turning Tables '*DID NOT GET THROUGH 9. 'April Aitken (12, Queensland) : The Wizard and I '''10. '''Ellie Ferguson (13, Queensland) : Try '''11. '''Angus Ross (10, New South Wales) : Are You Gonna Be My Girl Episode 4 '''1. '''Martha Chess-Phelps (12, New South Wales) : Mountain Sound '''2. '''Mira Molly (10, New South Wales) : Defying Gravity '''3. '''Molly Waters (10, Queensland) : Popular '''4. '''Ky Baldwin (12, New South Wales) : I Want You Back '''5. '''Jordan Koulos (11, New South Wales) : Locked Out of Heaven '''6. '''Alexander (12, New South Wales) : Little Things '*DID NOT GET THROUGH 7. 'Mi-Kaisha Masella (13, New South Wales) : Broken-Hearted Girl '''8. '''Chloe Marshall (11, New South Wales) : River Deep - Mountain High '''9. '''Yasmin (13, New South Wales) : Scar '*DID NOT GET THROUGH 10. 'Isabella Galvez (11, New South Wales) : Love on Top '''11. '''Belinda Jo Barichello (12, Victoria) : Volare '''12. '''Georgia Hassarati (9, New South Wales) : Eye of the Tiger '''13. '''Shuan Hern Lee (11, Western Australia) : Pie Jesu Episode 5 '''1. '''Kayla Jo Piscopo (14, New South Wales) : Beneath Your Beautiful '''2. '''Jack Hermans (12, New South Wales) : We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together '''3. '''Eve Erdmanis (11, Victoria) : Still Into You '''4. '''Jack Lyall (12, Victoria) : Classic '''5. '''Issy Salisbury (11, Queensland) : Tomorrow '''6. '''Adam (10, Victoria) : Rockin' Robin '*DID NOT GET THROUGH 7. 'Fletcher Pilon (12, New South Wales) : Flying with the King '''8. '''Adina Herz (12, New South Wales) : One Moment in Time '''9. '''Reilly Underwood (10, New South Wales) : Grenade '''10. '''Grace Laing (13, Victoria) : Firestarter '''11. '''Zoe (12, New South Wales) : Clarity '*DID NOT GET THROUGH 12. 'Charli (13, Victoria) : Royals '*DID NOT GET THROUGH 13. 'Danika (12, New South Wales) : Acapella '*DID NOT GET THROUGH '''14. '''Gemma (13, New South Wales) : Roar